Straightening Things Out
by Hyoxjnn
Summary: One-Shot: What if the GIRL was the hero, and the MAN needed saving? Sounds pretty amusing to me, really. [Twelve Shots of Summer]


**Week 9 of the **_**Twelve Shots of Summer**_  
**Mission Mail: Compose a story on the theme of 'Fairy Tale With A Twist', fail and face a fairy.**  
**Twisting you.**  
**In half.**  
**Ka-Pft.**

* * *

**Nooo, it's almost over D':**

**I... **_**Think**_** this is probably definitely a day late... Dangarang.**  
**Apologies :P**  
**I **_**am**_** currently in my final exams for high-school, so... A small excuse, there c:**

_**I REALISE NOW THAT THIS DIDN'T UPLOAD AT ALL, AND WAS A WEEK LATE; I AM SORRY, EVERYONE.**_

* * *

**Straightening Things Out**

[This... Is the story of how I died.

Oh, don't worry! This is actually a really _fun_ story!  
And, well... It's not even mine, really...  
No...  
This is the story of a man, named... Eugene.

* * *

It starts... With the sun.  
Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens!  
I know, right? A _drop_ of sun, crazy, huh?  
Well, from this... Small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower; it had the ability to heal the sick, and injured!  
Now, I realise the lack of logic, as it would have the ability, if anything, to burn off excess... Hair, or something, I don't know-

"Rarghlblarghl, flower, gimme gimme..."  
... Oh, you see that old woman, waddling toward the flower, over there? You _might _want to remember her... She's kind of important.

So... Hundreds of years passed, and a hop, skip, and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom; the kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen, and the Queen, well, she was about to have a baby...  
But she got sick.  
... Really sick.  
She was running out of time, and that's usually when people start to look for a miracle, or in this case... A magic, golden flower.

... What's that? You... What do you mean 'how did they know exactly what to find'- they _read_, okay? Books. Makes you smarter.

"Rhemnemnem, fek boosh plen ish _frawresh_...!"  
Ah, I told you she'd be important!  
See... This woman, Mother Gothel, uncovering the flower from under her $4.99 fake bush, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for centuries; all she had to do, for some reason... Was sing a special song.

"_Phlowah, glem, end grow..._  
_Hret ur powah shaine..._  
_Mekh phthe glocke rerehrze..._  
_Bring back wat wunce wuz mahine..._  
_Wot woons..._" She moved her hands around the flower, as if caressing it, and her hair and skin changed colour, before she finished the song, restored, "was miiine_...!_"  
Alright, you get the idea, she's old, she had zero control over her jaw muscles. Creepy, right?  
Unluckily for her, she was clumsy enough to knock over the fake bush that she had _just_ placed, with her lantern, and not notice...

Oh, another question- wait, no, I see where you're going with this; she just... _knew_ how to use this flower made out of sun, okay?  
How?  
Well... Maybe she was a... Time-travelling, woodcarving witch from the Dark Ages...  
...

"We found it!" A soldier cried out, upon discovering the magic, golden flower that he... Somehow knew about- look, just- all stories have rough patches, just... Bear with me, 'kay?  
Anyway... The soldiers dug it up, and the magic of the golden flower healed the Queen.  
A healthy baby boy was born, a prince!  
With _fabulous_ golden locks.  
I'll give you a hint... That's Eugene.  
To celebrate his birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky, and for that one moment, everything was perfect...  
And then that moment ended.

... Wh- _Stop!_ It didn't end because they were 'selfish and foolish' to dig up the flower and distill it in a broth instead of just singing the song; they didn't _know_ the song, only the witch-y Mother Gothel did!  
... 'Woodcarver'.

"Hrrrngh, thenk Gawd fer lechk of sichyureti arahuund teh pelez..." Gothel, an old, ancient fossil of a woman, managed to sneak in, undetected, in to the King and Queen's chambers-

_Don't_ say anything, I know that look of skeptism by now!

"_Phlemwer, grime, und gwhoa..._  
_Khlet dat powah _shine_...!_" Her now-middle-aged-face wore a creepily ecstatic expression as she drew a pair of scissors from the hammerspace, and cut Eugene's fabulously long hair...

... 'scuse me? Well how do _you_ know that babies aren't born with long, fabulous hair? Do _you_ know any magical, flower-borne babies?

Oh...?  
W-Well, I'm... Sorry to hear that, I didn't mean... To...

_Ahem...!_

_Snip...!_

"_Make the clock- _WAT." Gothel gasped as the hair she cut turned brown, and her arm shrivelled up before her eyes.  
Gothel, having no other options that you would criticise, stole the child, and just like that... She was gone!  
The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the prince... For deep, within the forest... Behind a convenient curtain of foliage... Away from a search team whose incompetence rivalled that of Pabbie the-

Oh, he's just... Someone I know.  
He's going to relay a message to the King and Queen of Arendelle for me... I hope it makes it.  
... Important... _Stuff_, I'll tell you later!

In any case... In a hidden tower, Gothel treated Eugene's fabulous hair as her own. And she raised him, too.  
Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden.

"... Mummy, why are you a witch-"

"_WOODCARVER._" Gothel sang, her eye twitching.  
But the walls of that tower could not hide everything... Each year on his birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day... Their lost prince would return.

* * *

Well... You can image what happened next; the classic fairy tale of the brave adventurer rescuing the fabulously haired damsel in distress, except... The adventurer was me! Rapunzel Rider! And the damsel in distress was Eugene, heheh...  
... Well, he _is_ a bit of a girl... But I love him, still.

I had such an _incredible_ journey with him...  
... He _did_ hit me with a frying pan the first time we met...  
... Aaand he took my satchel... Tied me up in his hair... Broke my smoulder...  
... But _I_ scared him by taking him to a group of thugs... Tried to trick him into giving my satchel back... Hah... I guess we've had our ups and downs...

* * *

Eventually... We returned to Corona Castle, and the kingdom rejoiced! For their lost prince had returned... The party lasted an entire week, and honestly, I... Don't remember most of it.  
But Eugene was home, and he finally had a real family; he was a prince worth waiting for, beloved by all, he lead his kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that his parents did before him.  
And as for me, well, I stopped... Thieving, and basically turned it all around, but I know what the big question is: 'Did Eugene and I ever get married?'  
Well, I'm pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking and asking and _asking_...  
... I finally said 'yes'.

"Rapunzel..."  
_Alright_, I asked _him_, because apparently the notion that the man should always propose... Isn'tsomethingthatworksaroundhere...

"Rapunzel, stop with the mumbling, okay?"  
Okay, okay, haha...!

"... But don't worry, we're living happily, ever after."  
Yes... We are.

_The End._]

* * *

Rapunzel smiled, and closed the book she had just finished writing, 'Tangled Up', and looked out the window, leaning on Eugene.  
_... I hope that the invitation to Eugene's coronation gets to the Arendelle quickly...  
_She thought to herself, yawning as the sun slowly sunk below the horizon...  
_... I hope he remembers to tell them not to set sail straight away... There've been some awful storms around lately..._

* * *

**... Did I... Did I just connect two of my stories together...?**  
**... I think I did :O**  
_**Chillax**_** and **_**Straightening Things Out**_** happen in the same continuity, it's **_**proven**_**.**

**Oh, and does anyone think that, '**_**and at last I see **_**(**_**the light**_**)' sounds like, '**_**for the first time in **_**(**_**forever**_**)'?**

**BECAUSE I DO.**

**XD**

**Again, sorry that this is late, aaand go check out my Week 10 submission, (proper,) **_**Metal Gear EXCELLENCE**_**.**  
**If you want.**  
**No pressure :P**

**The **_**Twelve Shots of Summer**_** are drawing to a close, and I feel myself feeling thankful for the chance to participate in this, and so I've written a piece on why **_**you**_**, yeah **_**you**_**, (X3) Should read the **_**Black Cat**_** manga!**  
**Not the anime.**  
**Eugh.**  
**Read it on the _Twelve Shots of Summer_ forum, (Billboard)! Along with the other pieces by other **_**Twelve Shots of Summer**_** members, it's really... Quite beautiful :'3**

**Later!**


End file.
